


KINGDOM COME

by leowiththecat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Human Lee Taeyong, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Soulmates, ancient gods, jaehyun is a god
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: “Adak Taeyong, gözlerini aç ve tanrını selamla. Ona kurban edileceksin.”Taeyong gözlerini açtı. Tabii ki de karşısında tanrı falan yoktu. Odunların tepesindeydi, görebildiği tek şey kendisini aç gözlerle izleyen köy halkıydı. Sadece daha fazla hasat elde edebilmek için gencecik bir çocuğu yakabilecek canilerdi bunlar.“Tanrı Jaehyun ben yakıldığım için size bereket vermeyecek. Masumları yaktığınız için bir gün onun gazabına uğrayacaksınız. Aydınlığını sömürdüğünüz tanrı, karanlığıyla hepinizi lanetleyecek.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	KINGDOM COME

“Seçim günü geldi. Kurbanlıkları öne çıkarın.”

Köy meydanında yankılandı gür ses. Çevredeki herkesin tüyleri diken diken olmuştu. Yılın en bereketli zamanına köy liderlerinin çağrısıyla giriş yapmışlardı işte. Kurbanlıkların arasından en güzelini tanrılarına sunacaklardı. Tanrıları da onları bir yıl daha felaketlerden koruyacak ve ürünlerini kutsayacaktı. Acımasız görünse de köylüler için herhangi bir sorun yoktu. Bu onların geleneğiydi.

Yüzyıllardır böyle yaşıyorlardı, her yıl bahar ayının ilk günü adaklarını sunarlardı. Bahar onlar için bereket ayıydı. Tatlı yağmurlar topraklarını yumuşatır, ekinlerinin filizlenmesini sağlardı. İşte bu yağmuru onlara sağlayan tanrının ta kendisiydi. Onlar da şükranlarını sunmak amacıyla ona minik bir hediye veriyorlardı.

Kurbanlıklardan biri çığlık attı ve annesine koşmaya çabaladı ama babasından yediği tokatla diğerlerinin yanına, ait olduğu yere geri dönmüştü.

“Anne, kurtar beni! Gitmek istemiyorum! Ölmek istemiyorum!”

Annesi gözlerini kaçırdı ve yumruklarını sıkarak biricik kızının sözlerini duymazlıktan geldi. Tanrının kurallarına karşı çıkamazdı. Kurban edilmek bir onurdu, eğer bu onur ailesine bahşedilecekse tabii ki de üzülmeyecekti.

Kurbanlıklar köyün güzel gençleriydi.

Çocukluklarından bedenen çıkan fakat ruhen çıkamayan bu gençler aileleri tarafından her sene hayvan gibi köy meydanına sürülüyor ve aralarından biri, köy liderinin gözüne batan bir tanesi tanrıları için yakılan ateşte cayır cayır yakılıyordu.

Pekala, gelenekleri oldukça acımasızdı.

Köy lideri öne çıktı ve boğazını temizledi. Halk arasındaki fısıldaşma sona ermiş ve sükunet sağlanmıştı. Ara sıra kızlardan birinden iç çekiş yükseliyor fakat korkudan hızla sönüveriyordu.

“Bu kutsal gecede biricik tanrımıza şükürler olsun ki sizinle bir aradayım ve size önderlik ediyorum. Tanrıdan aldığım güçle kurbanlıklar arasından ona en yakışanı seçeceğim ve onu efendimizin yaşadığı mağaraya seçtiğim kurbanlığı bırakacağız.”

Gözlerini gençlerin arasında gezdirdi. Korku dolu gözlere aldırış etmedi; taş kalbi çaresiz bakışlara, can yakan çığlıklara ve gözyaşlarına alışkındı. Cellattan farkı yoktu, kurbanlıkları elleriyle öldürmese de ölümlerine giden yolu o şekillendiriyordu.

Aslında kimi kurban seçeceğini çok iyi biliyordu. Öfke ve nefret dolu bakışlarını asla unutmadığı o küçük çocuğun büyüyüşünü dört gözle beklemişti. Her yıl yaptığı gibi bu yıl da kendisine baş kaldıranlardan birini seçecekti.

Sonunda aradığını bulduğunda dudakları çarpık bir gülümsemeyle büküldü. Kapkara bir kötülük yayılıyordu üzerinden. Yanına yaklaşan, karanlık sisinin içinde boğulabilirdi bile.

Hedefindeki genç mavi gözlerinde hiçbir korku barındırmıyordu. Beyaz saçları hafif meltemle dalgalanırken gözlerinde görülebilen tek ifade nefretti. İşte lider bu yüzden ondan hoşlanmıyordu. Köyde kendisinden korkmayan ve onun yıllardır yıkılmayan tahtını sallayabilecek tek kişi bu güzel gençti.

“Tanrı seçimini yaptı! Ben de onun temsilcisi olarak onun kimi seçtiğini açıklayacağım. Sevgili halkım, bu yıl köyümüze baharı getirecek kurbanlık Lee Taeyong!”

Seçilmeyen gençlerden iç çekişler, kutlama yapan kalabalıktan sevinç çığlıkları yankılandı fakat hiçbiri çığlık çığlığa bağıran Taeyong’un sesini bastıramıyordu.

“Hepiniz birer aptalsınız! Bu şarlatan tarafından koyun gibi güdülüyorsunuz! Tanrı Jaehyun bu kadar acımasız değil, o bizim kurban edilmemize gerek kalmadan bize yardım edecek kadar yüce gönülllü! Köy lideri sadece yerini tehdit eden insanlardan kurtulmak için bu töreni düzenliyor ve siz de ona kanıyorsunuz!”

Kimse onun çığlıklarına aldırmadı. Biraz öncesinde korkudan ağlayan gençler de köy halkına katılmıştı. Her birinin yüzünde, seçilmemenin verdiği rahatlamayla birlikte bir tutam da acımasızlık vardı. Çocukluktan çıkamamış o güzel yüzlerde birer şeytan saklanıyordu. Kendilerinin de Taeyong’un yerinde olabileceğini çabuk unutmuşlardı.

“Onu ateşe götürelim! Efendimiz adağımızı bekliyor!”

Taeyong debelenerek etrafındakilerden kurtulmaya çabaladı kendisinden daha büyük iki adam tarafından kollarından tutulup sürüklenmeye başlamıştı bile. En acısı ise bu adamlardan biri de kendi babasıydı. Öz babasının beyni öylesine yıkanmıştı ki kendi oğlunu diri diri yakacak durumdaydı. Çaresizce sürüklenirken kabalıkta annesini bulmaya çalıştı fakat çevresinde o kadar çok insan vardı ki yaptığı şey samanlıkta iğne aramaktan farksızdı. Zaten onun da babasından pek farklı olduğunu zannetmiyordu. Büyük ihtimalle kalabalığın gerisinde Tanrı Jaehyun’a dua etmekle meşguldü.

Tanrı Jaehyun… aydınlığın ve karanlığın tanrısı olan Jaehyun köylerinin koruyucuydu, ya da köy liderinin söylediği kadarıyla öyleydi. Taeyong bunun da bir saçmalık olduğunu düşünüyordu. Köylerini bir tanrının kutsamasına ihtiyaçları yoktu. Özellikle de şefkatiyle birlikte yıkım da getiren bir tanrının kutsamasına… toprakları yeterince verimliydi, sulak alandalardı ve dört mevsimi yaşıyorlardı. Daha ne isteyebilirlerdi ki?

“Onu kazığa bağlayın! Yüzüne de dikkat edin, efendimiz kurbanlığının zarar görmesini istemeyecektir.”

Liderin emriyle Taeyong bir kazığa halatlarla bağlandı. Bunlardan kurtulabilmesi imkansızdı. Gözlerini kapattı ve gözyaşlarının akmasına izin verdi. Gencecik yaşında en acılı ölümlerden birini tadacaktı, diri diri yakılacaktı.

“Adak Taeyong, gözlerini aç ve tanrını selamla. Ona kurban edileceksin.”

Taeyong gözlerini açtı. Tabii ki de karşısında tanrı falan yoktu. Odunların tepesindeydi, görebildiği tek şey kendisini aç gözlerle izleyen köy halkıydı. Sadece daha fazla hasat elde edebilmek için gencecik bir çocuğu yakabilecek canilerdi bunlar. 

“Tanrı Jaehyun ben yakıldığım için size bereket vermeyecek. Masumları yaktığınız için bir gün onun gazabına uğrayacaksınız. Aydınlığını sömürdüğünüz tanrı, karanlığıyla hepinizi lanetleyecek.”

Köy lideri Taeyong’un daha fazla konuşmasına izin vermeden meşaleyi eline aldı ve Taeyong’un üzerinde bulunduğu kütüklere fırlattı. Biraz daha konuşursa insanların aklında şüphe başlatabilirdi. Küçük pisliğin bir an önce dünyadan gitmesini ve cehennemi boylamasını istiyordu. Yanışını izlemek köy liderine büyük bir zevk verecekti. Önceden yanıcı maddelerle ıslatılan odun parçaları hızla alev almış ve hızla Taeyong’un çevresini kaplamıştı. Taeyong yüzünü yalayan sıcaklıkla bağırarak geriye çekilmeye çabaladı fakat gidebileceği hiçbir yer yoktu. Dört bir yanı alevlerle çevriliydi.

Ayaklarına değen ve yavaşça kıyafetlerine tırmanan ateşle çığlık attı. Hayatında hiç tatmadığı bir acıydı bu. Ölmeden cehenneme gitmişti sanki. Üzerindeki kıyafetler derisiyle birlikte yanarken çığlık atarak ağlamaya devam etti fakat gözyaşları hızla buharlaşıyordu. Tenin karardığını görebiliyordu. Çürüyen cesetlerin rengine bürünüyordu o güzel rengi.

_tanrım, lütfen öleyim. Lütfen bu acıyı çekmeme izin verme ve öleyim. Tanrım sana yalvarıyorum bana acı. Bunu hak edecek bir şey yapmadım. Lütfen bana acı ve beni çabucak öldür. Lütfen tanrım, lütfen._

boğazına dolan dumanı ciğerleri isyan etmesine rağmen tüm gücüyle solumaya devam etti. Yanıp kül olarak ölmektense dumanla zehirlenmeyi tercih ederdi.

Gazın etkisiyle görüşü bulanıklaşıp gözleri kararırken kalbinden geçenleri tüm gücüyle haykırıp alevlerin arasında gözden kayboldu.

“Tanrı Jaehyun beni seçtiyse o zaman bir gün sizden intikamımı alacağım! Benim cehennemimde siz de yanacaksınız!”

*

Karanlığın ve aydınlığın tanrısı tahtından yeryüzünü izlemeye devam etti. Toprakları hem kutsamak hem de lanetlemekle görevliydi. Bir yere iyilik yaparken bir yere zehrini akıtıyor ve dünyadaki dengeyi sağlıyordu. Zavallı insanlara, kullarına, acısa da düzen buydu. Denge korunmak zorundaydı. Sonsuz yalnızlığını dünyaya denge dağıtmaya harcıyordu. Duygusuz taştan kalbiyle dünyanın en adil yargıcıydı o.

Günün kendisine adak adanma günü olduğunu biliyordu. Çoğu köy bahara giriş yaparken tanrılarına köylerinin güzelliklerini sunarlardı. Bazıları meyve, bazıları koyun, bazıları ise insan… her ne kadar iğrense de insanlarla iletişime geçmek ve onların daha da yoldan çıkmasına sebep olmak istemiyordu.

_Tanrım, lütfen öleyim. Lütfen bu acıyı çekmeme izin verme. Tanrım sana yalvarıyorum bana acı. Bunu hak edecek bir şey yapmadım. Lütfen bana acı ve beni çabucak öldür. Lütfen tanrım, lütfen._

Parıldayan ruhun yalvarışıyla iç çekti Jaehyun. Uzun zamandır gördüğü en saf ve güzel ruhlardan biriydi. İki yüzlü bir tanrıya kurban edilemeyecek kadar güzeldi. Resmen zavallı köylülerin karanlık ruhları arasında bir mücevher gibi parıldıyordu. Tavandaki aynasından çarpık yansımaları izlemeye devam etti. Yanan çocuğun suratındaki acı kalbini acıtmıştı. Alev alan teniyle çığlık atan çocuğa bakarken kendi içi de yanıyordu.

Bu güzellik böyle bir acı çekmemeliydi. Krallara layık bir güzellik köyün birinde çığlık çığlığa yanıyordu.

Jaehyun yanağında hissettiği ıslaklıkla şaşkınlıkla donakaldı. Ağlayan kendisi değildi. bir tanrı gözyaşı dökemezdi. Yanaklarındaki gözyaşları yakılan çocuğa aitti. Genç adamın gözyaşları aynanın bariyerini aşmış ve tavandan Jaehyun’un yanağına damlamıştı. Bir mucizeyi ruhunun temizliğiyle başarmıştı.

Taeyong özeldi. Ruhunun saflığı bariyerleri delebilecek kadar güçlüydü, insan bedenine hapsolmuş bir tanrı gücündeydi. İçi de dışı da o kadar güzeldi ki yok olup gidemezdi. Karanlığın içinde parıldayan ve sinekleri kendine çeken parlak bir ışık gibiydi. Hayatı boyunca tüm kötülükleri üzerine çekmişti o güzelliğiyle.

Jaehyun hızla tahtından kalktı. İçgüdüleri tüm gücüyle bağırıyordu. Onu kurtarmak zorundaydı. Neden bilmiyordu ama onu kurtarmak zorundaydı. Onun acı çekmesini istemiyordu. Ruhu, bedeni, yüzü, her şeyi güzel olan bu gencin acı çekmesine izin veremezdi. Gerekirse gücünü paylaşıp onu kendisi gibi bir ilahi varlığa çevirebilirdi. Bir tanrı olarak onu kutsal tanrı kanıyla kutsayabilirdi. Gücünü onunla paylaşabilirdi. Sonsuzluğu onunla paylaşabilirdi. Tek nefeste aldığı kararla onunla ölümsüzlüğünü paylaşabilirdi.

Elini tavana uzatmasıyla ayna parçalandı ve Jaehyun’un üzerine yağdı. Dünya ve tanrının evreninin ortasındaki çizgi bir anlığına parçalanmıştı. Taeyong’u kurtarabilmek için iki evren iç içe geçmek zorundaydı. Cam parçaları Jaehyun’un teninde kesikler bırakmaya başladı. Parçalar o kadar keskindi ki tanrının kıyafetlerini paçavraya çevirmiş ve her türlü silaha dayanabilecek o kutsal tende yaralar açmıştı. Çizilen teninden altın rengi kanı yavaşça yere doğru damlıyor ve minik bir gölcük oluşturuyordu. Sonra mucize gerçekleşti, kazıkta yanan o genç adam yerçekimine meydan okuyarak gökyüzünden düştü Jaehyun’un taht odasına. Sonunda iki dünyayı ayıran bariyerden minik bir beden inmişti kollarına. Kucağındaki çocuk kadar acı çekiyor olsa da gülümsedi. Bedeni tamamen yanan bu güzellik onun altın kanıyla birlikte tekrar doğacaktı.

Taeyong’u altın birikintinin içine yatırdı. Yanık cildi soğuk sıvıyla temas edince iç acıtan bir ses çıkarsa da küçüğün yüzündeki rahatlama görülmeye değerdi. Ölü gibi görünse de Lee Taeyong hala yaşıyordu.

Jaehyun burnuna dolan yanık kokusunu görmezden gelerek onun bedeninin üzerine eğildi ve Taeyong’un dudaklarına masum bir öpücük kondurdu. Bu öpücük Jaehyun’un bedeninde kalan son enerjiyi de Taeyong’a aktarmak içindi. Dudaktan kalbe akan o sıcacık güçle Taeyong kalbinin ritmik atışına tekrar kavuşurken Jaehyun onun yanına, yere yığıldı. İkisi de altın sıvının ortasında, savunmasızdı. Jaehyun Taeyong’un elini tuttu. Ten temasıyla ikisi de ısınıverdi bir anda.

Kızıl ve altın birbirine karışırken aydınlığın ve karanlığın güçleri dengeyi tekrardan sağlıyor ve iki bedenden tek bir ruhun doğmasına sebep oluyorlardı. Taeyong ölümsüzlüğe adım atarken Jaehyun onun önünde boyun eğiyor; canını, tahtını, güçlerini ona sunuyordu. ruhları eşleşmişti, evreni hissederek aşık oluyorlardı. 

*

Jaehyun gözlerini açtı. Ritüelden sağ çıktığına kendisi de şaşırmıştı. İçgüdüsel olarak kurtardığı çocuğa gücünü aktarırken ölmeyi bile göze almıştı. Taeyong’un ruhunu kurtarabilmeyi öyle istemişti ki bunun için kendi ruhunu feda etmişti. Dönüşümleri birer mucizeden başka bir şey değildi.

Ama karşılığını almıştı. İki bedende tek ruhtular artık. Jaehyun komadaki çocuğun rüyalarını neredeyse dilinde tadabiliyordu. Yaşadıklarının acısı kendi kalbindeydi. Anıları zihnindeydi. Taeyong’un bütün sırlarını, doğduğunda gördüğü ilk kişiyi bile biliyordu artık.

Ve bu yüzden çok daha öfkeliydi. Ona yapılan haksızlıkları, canının yanışını ilk elden yaşamıştı. Yeni ruh eşinin hayatını mahvetmişlerdi. Kimse ona hayatı boyunca bir kez olsun iyi davranmamıştı. Ama denge sağlanacak, yapılan kötülükler bir gün karanlığın laneti altına girecekti. Karma asla acımazdı.

Yerde uzanan çocuğun kar beyazı saçlarını okşadı. derin uykudaki gencin dudaklarından dökülen hafif nefesi parmaklarına çarpıyordu. Bu küçücük hayat belirtisi bile bir mucizeydi. Tamamen yanan beden yeniden doğmuştu. Işıldayan ruhun bedeni tanrı kanıyla ölümsüzlükle ve sonsuz gençlikle kutsamıştı.

Elinde olmadan gülümsedi Jaehyun. Sonsuzluğunda ilk defa böyle hissediyordu. Taeyong’un insanı duyguları onun tanrı bedeninde daha da güçleniyordu. Yeryüzünün yargıcı olan ve duygusuz bir şekilde dengeyi sağlayan bu tanrı kalbinin bu küçük beden karşısında hızlanmasına engel olamıyordu.

Gerinerek olduğu yerden kalktı. Taht odasının mermerden zeminin genç insan için oldukça rahatsız olduğuna emindi. Taeyong’un hareketsiz bedenini kucakladı. Tenlerinin temasıyla ikisi de istemsiz olarak iç çekmişti. Aralarındaki elektrik o kadar güçlüydü ki yeryüzüne şimşek düşürebilirdi. Aynı kanı ve aynı ruhu paylaşmanın sonucuydu bu. Gece ve gündüz gibilerdi. Birbirlerine benzedikleri kadar farklılardı da. Taeyong’un aydınlığı Jaehyun’un karanlığı, Jaehyun’un aydınlığı, Taeyong’un karanlığıydı. Birbirlerinden besleniyorlar ve birbirlerini tamamlıyorlardı.

Taeyong’un, boynuna sokulmasıyla donakalan Jaehyun kendine geldi ve adımlarını hızlandırdı. Yatak odasına girdiğinde doğrudan yatağa ilerledi. Yanan elbiseleri sebebiyle çırılçıplak olan Taeyong tertemizdi. Pürüzsüz cildinde tek bir leke bile yoktu. Fakat jaehyun için aynısı söylenemezdi. Paramparça olan altın iplikli kıyafetleri tamamen paçavraya dönmüştü. Aynasını üzerine yağdıran ritüelle tanrılara özel dikilen o altın elbise bile parçalanmıştı.

İç çekti ve Taeyong’u yatağa bıraktı. Yatağının yeterince rahat olup olmadığından emin değildi. tanrıların dinlendiği bir yatağın rahatsız olması tabii ki de beklenemezdi ama endişelenmeden edememişti. insansı telaşın içini doldurması onu gülümsetti.

Kendisine engel olamadan genç adamın alnına bir öpücük bıraktı. Vücuduna dolan enerjiyle kendini ondan zorlukla ayırabilmişti. Aralarındaki bağ o kadar kuvvetliydi ki Taeyong’un yanından ayrılmayı asla istemiyordu. ruhunun ve kalbinin bir parçası ondayken başka bir şey de beklenemezdi.

Güzel eşi uyanmadan önce kendine çeki düzen vermesi gerekliydi. Onu en iyi haliyle karşılamak istiyordu.

Doğruldu ve üzerindeki paçavrayı tek hareketle üzerinden attı. Şimdi çırılçıplaktı. Beyaz teni mermerden farksız bir şekilde parlıyor ve onun ölümlü olmadığını gösteriyordu. Vücudunda tek bir kusur yoktu. Gerçekten de en kaliteli mermerden yontulmuş gibiydi. Tanrı Jaehyun evrenin nadide güzelliklerinden biriydi.

Kişisel banyosuna ilerlerken mırıldanmadan edemedi. Taeyong’dan öyle bir aura yayılıyordu ki huzuruna çıkan her varlık onun güçlerinin ne olduğunu anlayabilirdi. Güçlü bir tanrı olacağı doğduğu andan belliydi. sonuçta dünyanın dengesini sağlayan, karanlığın ve aydınlığın tanrısı Jaehyun’un kanıyla tanrı mertebesine yükselmişti.

“Lee Taeyong. Güzelliğin ve... intikamın tanrısı, sarayıma ve kalbime hoş geldin.”

*

gökyüzü rengi gözler kırpışarak açıldı. Taeyong’un gözlerine dolan yumuşak ışık canını biraz bile yakmamıştı, annesinin kucağı kadar sıcak bir ışıktı bu.

Üstündeki yumuşak materyal tanıdık değildi. merakla dokundu, beyaz örtü o kadar pürüzsüzdü ki iç çekmekten kendini alamamıştı. Etrafına bakındı, her şey kendisine ve ölümlü hayatına o kadar yabancıydı ki nerede olduğunu bile anlayamamıştı. Vücudunda şaşırtıcı bir şekilde hiçbir ağrı yoktu. en son hatırladığı şey ise alevlerin etrafını sarışıydı. Fakat acı yoktu, acının hatırası bile yoktu. hatıraları sanki başka birine aitmiş de kendisi uzaktan izlemiş gibiydi. Ateşte yanmaktan sağ kurtulmuş olamazdı ama cennette olduğunu da sanmıyordu. Kurban edilen zavallı bir ruhun cennete girebileceğini düşünmüyordu. Hayatını yaşayamamış, günah işlemeye fırsatı bile olmamış bir ruh nasıl değerlendirilebilirdi ki? Daha gençliğinin baharından ölmüştü.

Beyaz örtüyü üzerinden attı ve vücudunu kontrol etti. Beyaz teninde tek bir pürüz bile yoktu. hatta normal halinden daha temiz, daha parlaktı. Yanaklarının kızarmasına da engel olamamıştı. Bu yabancı yerde, kime ait olduğunu bilmediği bir yatağın içinde çırılçıplaktı. Artık cennette olmadığına kesinlikle emindi. Bu kılığıyla melekler onu kutsal kapıdan asla geçirmezlerdi.

Örtüyü omuzlarına alıp temkinli bir şekilde bacaklarını yataktan sarkıttı. Ayakları zorlukla yere değiyordu. Mermer zemin soğuktu ama yaşadığını hissetmek onu gülümsetmişti. Soğuk bile onu durduramazdı. Ayağa kalktı ve yeniden doğuşunun ardından ilk adımlarını attı. İlk yaptığı şey ışığın kaynağına, balkona açılan cam kapılara gitmek olmuştu. Altın yaldızlı kapılar bile ölümlü hayatında hiç görmediği kadar lükstü. Ne görebileceğinden emin olamadığından kapıları yavaşça araladı. Karşısına çıkan geniş balkonu kendisinden beklenmeyen bir hızla aşıvermişti. Karşısına dolan manzarayla iç çekti. Gördüğü en güzel bahçe balkonun tam altında sonsuzluğa uzanıyordu. Yaz ve kış meyveleri yan yana ağaçlardan aşağı sarkıyordu. Her biri tombul ve ağız sulandırıcı görünüyordu. Zemindeki parlak yeşil çimenlerin üzerindeki minik çiçekler neredeyse her yerdeydi. Çiçeklerden gelen koku, yüzüne vuran hafif meltemle burnuna dolmuş ve gülümseyerek iç çekmesine sebep olmuştu.

“Bahçeyi beğendin mi? Sevgili eşim için bahçeyi tekrar düzenledim.”

Kadifeden daha yumuşak, tok bir ses havayı doldurdu. Taeyong neler olduğunu idrak edemeden kaslı kollar beline dolanmış, sırtı kendisinden daha uzun birinin göğsüne yaslanmıştı. Bir yabancının kollarında olmasına rağmen biraz bile korkmuyordu. Kendisini evindeymiş gibi hissediyordu. Uyandığından beri eksik olan parçası bu yabancının sarılmasıyla tamamlanmış gibiydi.

Taeyong arkasını dönmedi, geriye yaslanarak kafasını yabancının omzuna yasladı, gözleri zevk alıyormuşçasına kapalıydı.

“Aramızdaki bağı sen de hissediyorsun değil mi? Güzel. Buna alışsan iyi olur çünkü bütün sonsuzluğu kollarım arasında, benimle geçireceksin. Güzelliğin ve intikamın tanrısı.”

Taeyong duyduklarıyla arkasına döndü. Yabancının kolları hala beline sarılıydı ama yüz yüzelerdi. Aralarında bir karış bile mesafe olmadığından Taeyong karşısındaki adamı yakından inceleme fırsatı bulabilmişti. Köyündeki mermer anıtların ve parşömenlerin üzerinde gördüğü yüzdü bu. Köylerinin taptığı tanrının ta kendisiydi. Taeyong gerçekten de kurban edildiği tanrının yanındaydı. Jaehyun çizimlerinden çok daha öte bir güzelliğe sahipti, usta ellerinden çıkma eserler bile onun varlığına bir hakaret gibi kalıyordu.

“Tanrı Jaehyun? Ben, nasıl…?”

Söyleyecek hiçbir söz bulamamıştı. Jaehyun’un açıklama yapması için içten içe dua ediyordu. Jaehyun da sanki onun aklını okumuşçasına konuşmaya başlamıştı. belki de okuyordu.

“Seni yaktılar. Kendi açgözlülükleri yüzünden senin gibi bir ruhu bana kurban ettiler. Ama onların değil, senin duan bana ulaştı. Seni kurtardım, sarayıma getirdim ve ölümsüzlüğümü seninle paylaştım. Artık birlikte tek bir ruhuz. Ancak birlikteyken bir bütünüz. Ruh eşiyiz. Artık bir tanrısın; her iyilik yanında kötülüğü barındırır, biz tanrılar da bunun bir göstergesiyiz. Sen Lee Taeyong, güzelliğin ve intikamın tanrısı olarak ölümsüzlüğe yükseldin. Kalbime ve sarayıma hoş geldin. Şimdi söyle bana, ilk ne yapmak istersin? Bütün gücüm, her şeyim senin emrinde.”

Taeyong bir anlığına durakladı, fark etmeden kollarını Jaehyun’un boynuna sarmış ve aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatmıştı. Nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu. Gözleri birbirine kilitlenmişti. Aralarındaki gerilim dünyaları yok edebilirdi. Genç tanrının gözleri gökyüzünün mavisinden alevlerin kızıllığına dönerken, Taeyong parmak ucuna çıkarak ruh eşinin dudaklarına yöneldi. Birbirlerine kavuşmadan önce nefes nefese fısıldamıştı.

“İntikam istiyorum.”

Birbirlerinin düşüncelerini okuyormuşçasına ahenk içinde hareket ediyorlardı. Dudakları savaşmıyor, dans ediyordu. Aralarındaki elektriklenme küçük şimşekler halinde çevrelerinde belirip kayboluyordu. Taeyong nefes nefese kalıp ayrılırken Jaehyun onu boynundan tutup geri çekti ve alınlarını birbirine yasladı. İkisinin de gözleri kapalıydı, sırıtıyorlardı.

İkisi de şimşeklerin gazabına uğrayan cennet bahçesinin çığlıklarla yanışından habersizdi.

“Eşime istediğini vereceğim. İntikamın senindir.”

*

“Kurbanlıkları getirin.”

Köy liderinin sesi her yıl olduğu gibi bu baharın başında da köyde yankılanmıştı fakat her zamanki etkisini bırakamamıştı. Lee Taeyong’u kurban ettiklerinden beri her şey çok daha kötüye gitmişti ve bu yüzden de köy halkının şüpheleri katlanarak artıyordu. Önce ekinleri esrarengiz bir yangında kül olmuştu, ardından hayvanları ne olduğunu çözemedikleri bir hastalıkla telef olmuştu. Dereler kurumuş, toprakları verimsizleşmişti. Anneler yeni doğan çocuklarına süt veremiyor, yaşlılar açlıktan ölmeye terk ediliyordu. Lanetlenmişlerdi.

Köy lideri sinirle isteğini tekrarladı ama öne çıkan kimse olmamıştı. Bir çocuk gibi ayağını yere vurdu. Yüzündeki derin çizgilere vuran gölge onu olduğundan bile şeytani gösteriyordu.

“Pekala! Ama unutmayın, kurban vermezsek Tanrı Jaehyun olduğundan daha da sinirli olacak. Bu yıl bizi sınadı ama siz sınavı geçemediniz, hepinizi lanetleyecek. İşte o zaman benim haklı olduğumu göreceksiniz!”

Yaşlı adamın bağırışı üzerine mırıltılar başlamıştı. lider gerçekten haklı olabilir miydi? Bu kadar yıl çocuklarını feda etmişken tanrıların öfkesini üzerlerine çekmek istemiyorlardı. Tanrının cennetine girmek için çocuklarını yakmak da dahil, her şeyi yapabilirlerdi. Ebeveynler çocuklarını kollarından tutup meydana çekerken bütün meydanda yankılanan bir sesle herkes donakaldı. Bu sesi tanıyorlardı. Üzerinden bir yıl geçmiş olsa da acı dolu haykırışları hatırlıyorlardı. Bir tahtaya bağlanarak yakılan Lee Taeyong’un sesini tabii ki de hatırlıyorlardı.

“Sevgili köy lideri, bakıyorum ki hiç değişmemişsiniz. Başınıza gelen bütün felaketlere rağmen hala zavallı çocukları kurban etmekte ısrarcısınız.”

Köy lideri hışımla arkasını döndü. Karşısında duran iki ilahi varlık gözlerini kamaştırmış, kalbindeki acıyla diz çökmüştü. Kendi elleriyle bedenini ateşe verdiği Taeyong, Tanrı Jaehyun’la tam karşısındaydı. En az yanındaki tanrı kadar güçlü ve muhteşem görünüyordu. Köy liderini her zaman rahatsız eden mavi gözleri öfkenin ateşiyle kızıllaşmıştı. Aurası bile ona diz çöktürmeye yetmişti.

“Lee Taeyong, sen nasıl-“

Tanrı Jaehyun tek bir el hareketiyle onu susturdu.

“Eşimin huzurunda konuşmaya hakkın yok, ölümlü. Seni bir yıl boyunca hareketlerini değiştirmen için felaketlerle sınadık fakat sen akıllanmadın. Şimdi günahlarının bedelini ödeme zamanın geldi.”

Taeyong sırıttı, düşmanının gözlerindeki korku ve çaresizlikten besleniyordu. Çektiği acıların intikamını onu ölümsüzlüğe taşıyan eşiyle birlikte alacaktı. Yıllardır dışlandığı ve hor görüldüğü bu köyü tarihten silecekti.

Taeyong ileri birkaç adım attı ve yere çökmüş olan köy liderinin çenesinden tutarak kendisine bakmasını sağladı. Adamın gözleri dolu doluydu, her an altına edebilecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Taeyong şefkatle adamın yanaklarını okşadı ve baldan tatlı ses tonuyla konuştu ama bu tatlı ses, sözlerinin zehrini gizleyememişti.

“Ağlama, ağlamak seni sonsuz cezandan kurtarmayacak. Göze göz, dişe diş, kana kan, ateşe ateş. Sen de benim gibi yanacaksın. Önce vücudunu yakacağım, sonra canını verdiğinde ruhunun her bir zerresine sonsuzlukta işkence etmeye devam edeceğim. Ta ki her bir zerren küle dönüşüp varlığın yok olana kadar.”

Adam ağlamaya başladı fakat gözlerinden akan yaş değil, kan damlalarıydı. Kalbinde gözyaşı dökebilecek kadar duygu yoktu ki. Akıtabileceği tek şey bir gün kurumasından korktuğu kanıydı. Hayatındaki tek değeri, canıydı.

“Lütfen yapmayın, değişebilirim! Yemin ederim ki değişeceğim! Hem bütün suç benim değil, bu aptallar da kendi çocuklarını feda ettiler. Tek ceza alacak kişi ben olamam!”

Jaehyun hafifçe güldü. Toprakları kuraklaştıran acımasız güneş, tanrısının teninde nazlı bir şekilde ışıldıyordu. Köy halkı gözlerini ayırmadan iki tanrıyı izliyordu. kendilerine engel olamıyorlardı. Lanetlenmiş olmalarına rağmen tanrıların huzurundayken kutsanmış hissediyorlardı.

“Ceza çekecek tek kişinin sen olduğunu da nereden çıkardın? Senin kadar olmasa da diğer yetişkinler de suçlu. Fakat onların cezası seninkinden sonra kesilecek. Taeyong, hayatım ve kalbim, intikamın ayaklarının dibinde yatıyor.”

Taeyong eşinin sözlerine gülümsedi. Aralarındaki bağ şu an en güçlü halindeydi, altından bir zincirin kalplerini birbirine bağladığını hissedebiliyordu. Birbirlerinin duygularını paylaşıyorlardı. Jaehyun, Taeyong’un içindeki öfkeyi, heyecanı ve… aşkı hissedebiliyordu. Belki de hissettiği kendi duygularıydı. Her şey birbirine karışmıştı. İki bedende tek ruh olmak işte tam olarak buydu.

Genç tanrı bir adım geri çekildi ve elini havaya kaldırdı, fırtına bulutları üzerinde birikmeye başlamıştı. her ne yapıyorsa, ne yaptığına dair herhangi bir fikri yoktu. içgüdüleriyle, Jaehyun’un ona verdiği tanrı güçlerinin yönlendirmesiyle hareket ediyordu.

Kara bulutlardan bir şimşek çaktı ve köy liderinin üzerine düştü. Zavallı adam kuru bir tahta parçası gibi yanmaya başlamıştı. mavi alevler bütün bedenini yutmuş, çığlıklar içerisinde onu küle dönüştürmeye başlamıştı. her şey birkaç saniye içerisinde olup bitmişti. Köy lideri yanıp kül olmuş ve sonsuz cezasını çekmek üzerine cehennemi boylamıştı. Ölülerin tanrısı Jungwoo’nun, Jaehyun’un kardeşi olduğu düşünülürse oldukça acı çekeceği de ortadaydı.

Taeyong yerdeki kül yığınına bakarak şirin bir şekilde gülümsedi ve ellerini silkeledi. Sanki hiçbir şey yaşanmamış, birini canlı bir şekilde yakmamış gibiydi. Ölümsüzlüğün umursamazlığı vardı üzerinde. Jaehyun haricinde, karşısındaki herkesten daha üstündü, zavallı insanların hayatının bir böceğin hayatından hiçbir farkı yoktu onun için. Bir zamanlar kendisini bir böcek olarak gören köy halkını tek bir darbede ezecekti.

“Pekala, sevgili liderimizi hallettiğimize göre sıra sizde. Bildiğini yoldan gidelim, kurbanlıklar öne çıksın!”

Ebeveynler çocuklarının çığlıklarına aldırmadan onları ileri doğru ittiler. Sadece gençlerin çıkması gerekirken bebeği olan aileler bile minik yavrularını kalabalıktaki gençlerin ellerine tutuşturmaktan çekinmemişti. Kendi hayatları söz konusuyken kurban edilecek masum hayatlar umurlarında bile değildi, biraz bile ders almamışlardı. Köy liderleri gözlerinin önünde yanmasına rağmen hala neyin içinde olduklarını kavrayamamışlardı. Tanrılar kurban istemiyordu, tanrılar intikam istiyordu.

Taeyong ellerini sırtında kavuşturdu ve korkuyla titreyen grubun çevresinde bir tur attı. Bütün çocuklar toplanmıştı. Her an ağlayacak gibi görünüyor olsalar da ebeveynlerinden farklı olarak cesur durmaya çabalıyorlardı. Henüz yaşayamadığı hayatlarına sağlam bir savaş vermeden veda etmeyeceklerdi.

Genç tanrı gururla onlara baktı, içten içe onların asla ebeveynleri gibi olmayacağını biliyordu. Bu gençler gelecek nesillerin umuduydu. Kurban etme geleneğinin ortadan kaldıracak kişiler onlardı. Yaşamlarının bir amacı vardı.

Taeyong şefkat dolu gülümsemesini onlara sundu ve gençlerden birinin kucağındaki çocuğun yanağını okşadıktan sonra konuştu. Bebek onun dokunuşuyla kıkırdamaya başlamıştı.

“Siz gidebilirsiniz. Gidin ve herkese tanrıların artık insan kurbanını kabul etmediğini yayın. Size zarar vermeyen kalkan biri olursa lanetim onların üzerinde olacak. Sözlerimi yaydığınız sürece hayatınızdan güzellik ve mutluluk eksik olmayacak. Hadi çocuklar, artık özgürsünüz.”

Sevinç gözyaşları döken çocuklar ayaklarına kapanmaya çabaladı ama Taeyong hızla onları durdurmuştu.

“Bana tapınacaksanız bunu sözlerimi yayarak yapın. Şimdi gidin. Birazdan olacakları görmek istemezsiniz.”

Gençler dudaklarında dualar ve gülümsemelerle ayrıldılar. Bazıları el ele tutuşmuş, bazıları yürüyemeyen bebekleri kucağına almışlardı. Lanetli köyden kurtuldukları için mutlulardı. Tanrının sözlerini herkese yaymak akıllarını kazınmıştı. Yeni tanrıları Taeyong’u mutlu etmek için her şeyi yapacaklardı.

Gençler gözden uzaklaştıktan sonra Taeyong köyün büyüklerine döndü. O güzel gülümsemesi geldiği hızda kaybolmuştu. Güzelliğin tanrısı intikamını alacaktı.

Yere çökmüş hıçkırıklarla ağlayan bir kadın bağırarak konuşmaya çalıştı, kelimeleri zorlukla anlaşılıyordu. Bu Taeyong’un annesiydi. Karşısındaki oğlu olmasına rağmen bunun farkında değilmiş gibiydi. Korkunun kokusu üzerinden yükseliyordu.

“Bizim bir suçumuz yok, tanrılar ve köyün şefi ne dediyse onu yaptık! Biz cennette olmayı hak ediyoruz!”

Jaehyun kadını boğazından tutarak havaya kaldırdı ve bir kenara fırlattı, geri kalan herkes çığlıklarla kenara kaçışmıştı. Cezalarının yaklaştığını biliyorlardı ve ellerinden gelen hiçbir şey yoktu. tövbe dilemek bile onları kurtaramazdı artık.

“Asla benim için insan kurban etmenizi istemedim. İnsanların topraklarını kutsamak benim görevimdi, bunu yapmam için insan kurban etmeniz gerektiğini düşünen ise köyünüzün lideriydi. Sizi kullandı ve siz de bir aptal sürüsü gibi onun dediklerine uydunuz. Kanınızdan gelen çocukları onun sözüne uyarak yaktınız ve benden topraklarınızı kutsamamı beklediniz. Hangi yaratıcı, bu kadar acımasız olan kuluna yardımcı olur? Ben sizi lanetlemesem bile siz kendi kendinizi lanetlediniz. Kendi çocuğunu öldürebilen bir canavar cehennem çukuruna bile kabul edilmez. Sonsuza kadar arafta çocuklarının kayıp ruhlarını arayarak gezerler. Size de bu olacak. Köyünüzden çıkamayacaksınız, topraklarınız kuraklıktan çatlayacak, kadınlarınız çocuk doğuramayacak, bir hayvan bile yetiştiremeyeceksiniz, derelerden sular kanla akacak fakat ne açlıktan ne de susuzluktan öleceksiniz. Bütün yaşamınızı aç, susuz, korku içinde ve yalnız geçireceksiniz. Bir daha asla çocuk kahkahası duymayacaksınız, tek hatırladığınız şey yaktığınız masumların çığlıkları olacak. Ölmek isteyecekseniz ama asla intihar edemeyeceksiniz, hastalanacaksınız ama ne iyileşecek ne de bu dünyadan göçeceksiniz. Yapabildiğiniz tek şey ölmek için dua etmek olacak. Sonunda kaslarınız hareket edemeyecek kadar paslandığında, ciğerleriniz nefes alamayacak kuruduğunda ben ve kardeşim sizi almaya geleceğiz ve cezanızı çekmeye arafta devam edeceksiniz. Tanrıların size cezası budur.”

*

Jaehyun sevgili eşinin yanına adımladı ve bir kolunu beline sardı. Köy halkı önlerinde ağlayıp dövünürken ikili kendi dünyalarındaydı. Büyük olan gülümsedi ve Taeyong’un göğsüne yaslanışını izledi. Sevgili eşine hak ettiği intikamı verebildiği için mutluydu. Belki de olabilecek en büyük düğün hediyesini vermişti ona.

“Güzel eşim, intikamını aldın, mutlu oldun mu? Sarayımıza dönüp benimle hüküm sürecek kadar rahat mı için?”

Taeyong başını eşinin göğsünden kaldırdı ve mavi gözlerini onun gözlerine kilitledi. Jaehyun kaşlarını çattı, sevgilisi neden mutsuzdu? Kalbindeki o yumruyu hissedebiliyordu.

“Kurtarıcım, beni kurtardın, tabii ki de sonsuzluğumu seninle geçireceğim, ikimiz bir bütünün ayrılmaz iki parçasıyız fakat senden son bir isteğim var. Bu isteğimi kabul eder misin?”

Jaehyun eşinin elini eline aldı ve dudaklarına götürüp üzerine minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Var olduğu sürece Taeyong için yapmayacağı şey yoktu.

“Senin için her şeyi yapacağımı biliyorsun. Tek bir isteğinle dünyayı ayaklarının altına sererim. İsteğini söyle bana.”

Taeyong iç çekti ve eşinin elinden tutarak onu köy evlerine doğru sürükledi. Adımları seri fakat zarifti. Yere basmıyormuş gibi hareket ediyordu, sanki havada bir melek gibi süzülüyordu. Jaehyun sevgilisini hiçbir tereddüdü olmadan takip etti. Bir yandan da söylediklerini dinliyordu.

“bu köyde kalan son bir masum var. Kimsenin fark etmediği kadar önemsiz ama bir o kadar da değerli benim için. Hasta olduğu için onu kurban vermeyi bile düşünmediler. O… benim küçük kardeşim gibi. Bana yaptığın şeyin aynısını yapmanı tabii ki de isteyemem, bu bencillik olur ama en azından… onu iyileştiremez misin? Onun bu lanetli insanlarla aynı köyde hapis kalmasına dayanamam.”

Jaehyun eşinin elini güven verircesine sıktı. Güzellik tanrısı Taeyong, insanları kendisinin de kutsayabileceğini unutmuş gibiydi. Ama bu doğaldı, yeni doğmuş bir tanrıydı ve önünde her şeyi öğrenip deneyimleyebileceği sonsuz bir hayat vardı. Belki de ilk deneyimini şimdi kazanabilirdi.

“Aşkım, benim gücüm senin gücündür. İkimizin gücü de aynı kaynaktan geliyor. Benim yapabileceğim her şeyi sen de yapabilirsin. İstediğin kişiyi kutsayabilir, istediğin kişiyi lanetleyebilirsin. Tek yapman gereken istemek. Senin isteğinle bütün dünya sana boyun eğecek ve mucizeler gerçekleşecek.”

Taeyong gülümsedi ve parmak uçlarında hafifçe yükselerek eşinin yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu ve ardından evin kapısını araladı. Söylediği gibi, tek odalı barakanın içindeki saman yığınının üzerinde bir çocuk yatıyordu. Büyük ihtimalle eskiden ahır olarak kullanılan bu yapı, hasta çocuğun gözden uzak kalması için kullanılıyordu. İçerisi pisti, her yer tozluydu ve etrafta sinekler uçuşuyordu.

Taeyong yatağa doğru ilerledi. Zavallı çocuk yanına gelen iki ilahi varlığı fark edemeyecek kadar baygın. Kızarık yanakları ve alnında biriken terden ne kadar ateşi olduğu belli oluyordu. Üzerinde paçavra bile sayılmayacak ince bir kumaş vardı, kıyafetleri de yer yer yırtıktı ama yine de çocuğun yakışıklı yüzünü saklayamıyorlardı.

Taeyong şefkatle elini çocuğun alnına koydu ve iç çekti. Marcus düşündüğünden çok daha kötü durumdaydı. Dünyada alacağı sadece birkaç nefesi kalmıştı. O nefesleri de acı içerisinde alıp veriyordu.

Genç çocuk alnında hissettiği soğuk ama rahatlatan elle gözlerini zorlukla araladı. Günlerdir vücuduna işkence eden acı bir anda ortadan kaybolmuş, huzura kavuşmuştu.

“Taeyong Hyung? Bana senin öldüğünü söylemişlerdi, neler oluyor?”

Taeyong gülümseyerek çocuğun saçlarını okşadı. marcus dokunuşuyla gevşiyormuş gibiydi. İlahi dokunuş tüm acılarını yok ediyordu. Bu dokunuş onu öldürecek olsa bile huzur içinde ölmeye razıydı.

“Yeniden doğdum Mark, şimdi de sen yeniden doğacaksın.”

Eğildi ve halsizce yatan çocuğun alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Çevrelerini altından bir ışık sarmıştı. Bu sıcacık ışık Marcus’u kutsuyor, ona yitip giden yaşamını tekrar hediye ediyordu. Yaşamın enerjisi, tanrısı Taeyong’un isteğini yerine getiriyordu.

Kısa sürede Mark’ın zayıflıktan çökmüş yanakları tekrar doldu, terle ıslanmış cildi sağlıklı bir tonda parıldamaya başladı, ateşi düştü ve uzuvlarını tekrar hisseder hale geldi. İnsanlığın çaresini bulamadığı hastalık bir tanrı için hiçbir şeydi.

“Marcus Lee, bir daha asla açlık, yokluk ya da hastalık çekmeyeceksin. Talih her zaman senin yanında olacak. Asla yaşlanmayacak, aciz kalmayacaksın. Ölümle kendi istediğin günde tanışacaksın. Ruh eşini bulacak, onunla ömrünü geçireceksin. Ayağına taş, sırtına kar tanesi değmeyecek. Şimdilik bu söylediklerimin hepsini unutacaksın. Ölüm seni bana geri getirdiğinde tekrar kavuşacağız. İyi uykular.”

Kendisine kafası karışmış bir şekilde Marcus’a gülümsedi ve alnına tekrar bir öpücük kondurdu. Çocuk yatağa yığılıvermişti, derin bir uykudaydı. Uyandığında her şey onun için bir rüya olacak ve lanetli köyden çekip gidecekti.

Taeyong gözleri yaşlı olsa da arkasını döndü ve gülümseyerek eşinin koluna girdi. Jaehyun da onu bekliyordu. Eve dönmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Her ne kadar kutsadığı köyde olsa da insanların bencillikleri ve kötü kalpleri onun midesini bulandırmıştı. Bir an önce sarayına dönmek ve eşiyle zaman geçirmek istiyordu. Daha evliliklerini sonuçlandırmadan Taeyong için intikam almışlardı. Jaehyun bütün bu süre boyunca sabırla eşini desteklemişti ama artık her şey bitmişti ve biricik eşine dokunmak için yanıp tutuşuyordu. Taeyong’u kucağına almak, teninin her bir noktasını öpmek, iz bırakmak ve bir daha ayrılmayacakmışçasına birleşmek istiyordu. Tanrısının güzelliğine tapınmak istiyordu. Onunla sonsuzluğa hükmedecek olsa da elini tutmak, yüzünü boynuna gömmek ve kollarından asla yanmamak için yanıp tutuşuyordu.

Karanlığın ve aydınlığın tanrısı eşinin elini tuttu ve iç çekerek elinin üzerine bir öpücük kondurdu. Taeyong’un ne kadar mutlu ve huzurlu olduğunu kendi kalbinde hissedebiliyordu. Sanki eritilmiş altın kalbine akıtılıyor, vücuduna pompalanarak damarlarında dolaşıyormuş gibiydi. Ruh eşine kalbinle bağlı olmak böyle bir şeydi işte. Hem kendi mutluluğunu hem de eşinin mutluluğunu kalbinde yaşıyor, bir şekilde ikisini ayırt edebiliyordu. Taeyong’un da aynı şekilde hissedip etmediğini merak ediyordu. Sonsuz hayatı boyunca kimseyi yanında hükmetmesi için dönüştürmemişti ve ruh eşi olmak hakkında da herhangi bir fikri yoktu. zaten tanrıların dünyasında da insanları kendi seviyelerine yükseltmek olağan bir şey değildi. sadece sayılı cesur tanrı bu deli işi mucizeyi yerine getirebilmişti.

“Sevgili eşim; intikamın alındı, çocuklar intikamın tanrısı Taeyong’un adını yaymak için dünyaya dağıldı, kardeşin iyileşti. Şimdi, evimize dönmeye hazır mısın?”

Taeyong sevgi ve bağlılık dolu gözlerle eşine baktı. Kalbinde sonsuz bir minnet duygusu vardı. Köyde kurban edilen basit bir gençten çok daha fazlasıydı artık. Bir tanrıydı. Ve onu tanrı yapan kişi de biricik ruh eşiydi. Jaehyun’un kalbinden kendi kalbine akan aşkın sıcaklığının vücudunun her bir noktasında hissedebiliyordu. Aynı kanı, aynı büyüyü, aynı ruhu paylaşıyorlardı. Kader onların önünde diz çökmüştü, sonsuz aşklarının yenilgisiyle boynu büküktü. Artık kader onlara değil, onlar kadere hükmediyordu.

“Gidelim, aşkım. Sonsuzluğumuzun başlangıcına hazırım. Senin eşin olmaya hazırım.”

Jaehyun gülümsedi, eşini yanaklarından tutarak yumuşak bir tavırla kendine çekti ve alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bu küçücük öpücük bile Taeyong’un kalbinin bir kelebeğin narin kanatları gibi çırpınmasına sebep olmuştu.

Geldikleri gibi, el ele tutuşarak ayrıldılar ölümlülerin dünyasından. Onların ayrıldığı dünyada, küçük elçileri yaydı tanrıların sözlerini. Kısa sürede tanrıların adının duyulduğu her toprak parçasında kurban etmek yasaklandı. İnsanların kalpleri hala kötüydü ama tanrıların cezaları onları felakete sürükleyecek kadar güçlüydü.

Modern zamanlar gelip insanlar tanrıların ismini unutana kadar sürdü Taeyong ve Jaehyun’un barış dönemi. Adlarını hatırlayan son kişi öldüğünde binlerce yılın ardından ölümsüzlüklerini kaybettiler ve bir dönem yönettikleri dünyaya sonsuz görünen uzunluktaki yaşamlarının son günlerini yaşamaya indiler. Yüzyılların ardından bir toz tanesi kadar önemsiz ve kısa günlerini sonsuz mutlulukla geçirdiler, çünkü birliktelerdi.

Ve ardından zamanın unuttuğu tarihlerde bir köyü lanetlemeye indikleri gibi el ele canlarını verdiler aynı yerde. Yüzlerinde huzurlu bir gülümseme, gözlerinde ölümün tanrılara saygıyla bahşettiği huzur vardı.


End file.
